Pokemon Adventures Book 1 : Kickin' it off in Kanto
by RMI Productions
Summary: This story revolves arouud the first adventure in Kanto of James Hunter as he sets off on an adventure to become the pokemon master with his trusty Growlithe and his starter Pokemon, a Charmander, Kanto will never be the same!


**Pokémon Adventures Book 1: Kanto**

**Chapter 1: Preperations**

_Flashback_

_ James glanced back and saw the plant chasing him._

_ "Mommy, HELP ME!" cried the five year old boy. He didn't mean to accidently make the little Bellsprout cry. He had just wanted to play with it since it looked so lonely. It probably wasn't a good idea with the parent Victreebell looking after it but James wasn't all that experienced with Pokémon yet. Heck, he had just learnt how to read a few months ago. He ran away now screaming for help. Suddenly a vine wrapped itself around his leg. It stopped him and began to pull him closer. Soon James saw the Victreebell again, its vine pulling it closer to its mouth. Suddenly there was a flash of orange, white, and black. The vine around James' leg vanished. James opened his eyes and looked up to see a puppy like Pokémon distracting the Victreebell. It looked young, only a few months old, but was playing with the Victreebell like it was a toy. James watched in awe as the Victreebell tried to grab the Growlithe with its vine but the Growlithe was too fast for it. Soon the Victreebell got bored and headed back to the ranch. The Growlithe bounded up to James and James laughed as the puppy pokémon licked his face. _

_End of Flashback_

James opened his eyes to another sweet morning in Pallet Town. He smiled as he remembered his dream of the day Growlithe had chosen him as his master. That day 7 years ago and was one of the most important days of his life. Now, today was the most important day of his life like all other kids. Today was the day that he would finally start his delayed pokémon journey. His parents were very over protective of him. His father Keith Hunter was one of the assistants who worked as one of Professor Oak's assistants. His father was once on a pokémon journey of his own but he left his journey in order to spend time with James and then he found out his true calling. He loved researching more than he liked to battle them. He made sure that his son was very well versed in pokémon before he could even think about going on his pokémon journey. James could have actually started his journey two years ago but his father insisted on having him study about Pokémon until he could have a hands on experience of them. As his dad was a strong trainer back in his day and had caught a lot of Pokémon. James usually took care of his father's pokémon for him and was no stranger to taking care of Pokémon. James leaped out of his bed and looked over to the doggy bed in the corner of his room where he saw his Growlithe snoozing in it. He went to the bathroom and got ready for the big day ahead of him. He took a shower and put on some travel worn blue jeans and a purple shirt. He then put on his favorite blue converse and put a special belt into the loops of his jeans. This belt was given to him by his father and it had special compartments that could hold ten minimized Pokéballs. He walked over to his night table and grabbed Growlithe's pokéball from it and put it in one of the compartments. He then ran a hand through his spiky brown hair and picked up a necklace from his bed. It was still half wrapped in some gift wrap. On the end of the necklace there was a fossil on it. His dad had found it when he was a kid and had given it to James for his twelfth birthday. It was shaped like a dome with four triangles jutting out of it. He then took out his backpack which had three compartments. In the biggest compartment he put his clothes, his tent, and sleeping bag. In the second one he put some regular and special pokéballs and some potions which some of his relatives gave him for his birthday. In the third compartment he put some food and cooking supplies (his mother had made sure that he knew to cook at least some simple things before he went she had lectured him about cooking and it was the most boring hour of his life). He then turned to his Growlithe and laughed at it was still sleeping.

"Come on Growlithe! It's time to go!" said James while shaking its head. Growlithe batted his hand away from its head. James started to get annoyed.

"Growlithe wake up!" he shouted and continued to shake Growlithe.

"Growlithe don't make me return you to your pokéball!" James threatened. Growlithe soon woke up with a yawn. James laughed again. Growlithe soon got up and ran out the room and down the stairs. He barked at James, teasing him to follow him.

"Wait for me!" James said and ran after Growlithe. He ran down the stairs and went to the table. He glanced at the clock. _8 o'clock, I still have some time to eat breakfast._ He was supposed to meet his father with the other two kids who were leaving for their journeys at 8:30. He looked over to his mom who was frying some bacon in the kitchen.

"Morning mom!" James said cheerfully. He then went to the cabinet where his mom put the pokémon food. He took a bag out which said "_Fire Pokémon Food." _It had a picture of a man with a bowl of Pokémon food and a Vulpix eating it. He poured some of the food into a pokémon bowl and set it down on the floor for Growlithe to eat.

"There you go Growlithe," James said.

"Well someone is in a good mood today," said his mom. His mom had blonde hair and green eyes. She was a Pokémon breeder and one of the best.

"Of course mom, today's the day I go on my adventure!" James said. He sat on the table while his mother brought him a plate filled with lots of bacon, toast and eggs. (He had a big appetite and it was one of the things that he inherited from his mother.) Without delay he started stuffing his face with the food. Looking at her son stuffing his face, his mother smiled and sweat dropped. After he gulped down a bite of toast he turned to his mother again.

"Where's Dad?" he asked.

"He woke up early and went to the lab. By the way what starter pokémon are you going to choose?" asked his mom.

"Anyway, I'm coming back home to pick up my things so I'll show you my starter pokémon when I come back," said James cheerfully. He then got up and put his plate in the kitchen sink.

"Bye mom, I'll see you later!" he shouted from the door. He then went over to the laboratory. Next to the house there was a ranch where all the trainers' pokémon were kept. Then he went next door to the laboratory. There was already one kid there, Dan.

"Late as usual James," Dan said. These two had been rivals ever since they were five years old and Dan spilt his apple juice all over James' new pet Growlithe. He and Growlithe hated Dan who also had a pokémon of his own already. It was accustomed that if their parents were trainers before them, they would give their children some pokémon before they left for their journey. Dan's father had given him a Cubone. Growlithe didn't like Cubone one bit and they both too were rivals. Dan had black hair and black eyes. He wore some jeans with a green shirt and a red pokémon trainer's jacket.

"Shut up Dan," James spit out venomously.

"You two mind manners," said Professor Oak coming out from a door leading to the lab. They both jumped at Professor Oak's sudden appearance.

"Yes Professor Oak," said Dan. Dan wasn't afraid of anyone except Professor Oak. Everyone respected him not only because he was a great Pokémon professor but also because he was a strong Pokémon trainer. Everyone in Pallet Town wanted to become like the Pokémon master because he was from Pallet Town originally. James, like every other kid had a goal to become the Pokémon master by defeating the Master.

"Yes Professor Oak," James said.

"So where is Ash?" asked Professor Oak. Just as he spoke the name, a twelve year old kid rushed through the door and ran next to me panting. This was Ash Ketchum. He was James' best friend but that did not stop them from getting competitive with each other. They too would become rivals after they got their Pokémon but still good friends.

"Present Professor Oak!" Ash said as he raised his hand. Ash, like James and Dan, had gotten a Pikachu from his father. Growlithe was also good friends with Pikachu like James and Ash. _I guess it's like one of those proverbs, Like Trainer like Pokémon. _

"Nice to see everyone is here. Now today is probably one of the most important days in your life. This is the day you can start your journey. Today I'm going to give you your starter pokémon and trainer's card and also a pokédex," said Professor Oak and he held up a small minicomputer. Professor Oak opened it and it had a screen on it. "This Pokédex is an encyclopedia of all pokémon. If you point in at a pokémon then it will give your facts about it and also will give you the pokémon's stats and the attacks it knows. Your job is to fill this Pokédex with information about all the pokémon in the Kanto region. Then if you wish to, you can go to other regions beyond Kanto like Jhoto and Sinnoh." Professor Oak took out a box from under the table. Inside it was filled with Pokédexes. He asked them to pick out which color they wanted. James went over and picked out a red and black pokédex. He flipped it open and the screen was blank.

"Please enter trainer card," said the pokédex in a mechanical voice. Professor Oak smiled and then went over to them and handed each of them three cards.

"These are your trainer cards that identify you as certified trainers. Here, insert them into the slot in your Pokédexes and then your Pokédexes will be fully functional," Professor Oak said. He handed them three plastic cards. James took his card from the professor and looked at it. It had a photo of him and displayed his name and hometown and some other information. Then he took his pokédex and inserted his trainer card into the slot. Suddenly the pokédex activated and opened out to the main menu.

"This is the property of James Hunter from Pallet Town. One pokémon : Growlithe Level 5: Known Attacks: Bite, Scratch," said the mechanical voice of the pokédex.

"Thanks Professor Oak," they all said. Professor Oak smiled.

"Next here are your Pokéballs. You can carry a Maximum of 8 pokémon with you. If you cross eight pokémon, when you catch the ninth pokémon it will be immediately transferred to my lab." The professor then gave each of them 5 pokéballs.

"Finally. Its time to pick your Starter Pokémon. Now your starter pokémon will really be one of your best friends and will help yo-" Professor Oak stopped as he turned around and saw all three of the twelve year old boys sleeping.

"WAKE UP! Or you'll not get your starter pokémon!" shouted Professor Oak.

"What! We were listening!" exclaimed the boys. Professor Oak smirked. He led them into the lab and there was a table on which there were three pokéballs. The three boys followed Professor Oak excitedly into the room. Professor Oak went behind the table and took the first pokéball in his hand this pokéball had a leaf emblem on it. Professor Oak pressed the white button in the middle of the pokéball and there was a flash of light. A white light pooled out from the pokéball and shaped into a green dinosaur looking pokémon. It was different shades of green and had some patterns on its skins like triangles. Its eyes were red and there was a big bulb on its back.

"Bulba, Bulbasaur!" it said as it announced its name. James immediately pulled out his new pokédex and pointed it at the pokémon while pressing the scan button. There was a click and a picture of a Bulbasaur appeared on the screen.

"Bulbasaur the Seed Pokémon, A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokémon. It can go for days without eating a single morsel. In the bulb on its back, it stores energy. The bulb-like pouch on its back grows larger as it ages. The pouch is filled with numerous seeds," chirped the pokédex. Then on the bottom screen there were links to see what were its stats and attacks.

"As you just found out, this is Bulbasaur. There are three starters and this is the first one. All these three have the basic elemental types – Fire, Water, and Grass. This Bulbasaur is the grass starter pokémon," said Professor Oak. Then Professor Oak went to the second pokéball. This pokéball had a water droplet emblem on it. Professor Oak again pressed the white button, releasing the pokémon within. The light morphed into a pokémon that largely resembled a light blue turtle. It had light blue skin and a rock hard shell which was a brown color on the surface and on the bottom it was a cream color. James again pressed the scan button. Then a picture of a Squirtle appeared on the screen.

"Squirtle, The Tiny Turtle Pokémon, after birth, its back swells and hardens into a shell. Powerfully sprays foam from its mouth. It shoots water from its mouth at its prey. Squirtle retracts into its shell when threatened and does not come back out until sure of its safety," the o so annoying voice of the pokédex chirped.

"Now this is Squirtle. Squirtle is the water starter pokémon." Then Professor Oak went to the final pokéball which had a fire emblem. Then he released another dinosaur. Well, this one looked more like a lizard and had orange skin with a cream belly. It had sharp claws on both its legs and hands. But the most unusual thing that distinguished it from the others more unusual from the bulb on Bulbasaur's back or Squirtle's shell was a fire on the end of its tail!

"Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon," chirped the Pokédex, slightly scaring James since he had unknowingly pressed the scan button," It obviously prefers hot places. When it rains, steam is said to spout from the tip of its tail. The flame at the tip of its tail makes a sound as it burns. You can only hear it in quiet places. Even the newborns have flaming tails. Unfamiliar with fire, babies are said to accidentally burn themselves." James chuckled at the last fact. O the irony, a fire pokémon burning themselves.

"Now this is the last starter, Charmander. It is the fire Pokémon starter, now all three of you have to choose one of the three of these Pokémon. To be fair you guess will flip a coin to see who chooses first," said Professor Oak and took a coin out of his labcoat. After a series of coin tosses, usually 2 out of 3, they finally got the order on who was picking first. First it was Ash, then Dan, and last James. Ash went around to the table and looked at the three starters.

"Well, I think I'll choose … Bulbasaur!" he said. Professor Oak smiled and gave him the pokéball with a leaf emblem on it.

"I hope I don't have to remind you that Pokémon are living creatures too and need your care and affection. That Bulbasaur is a fine healthy specimen. Raise it with care and your sure to have a great friend and partner in that Pokémon," said Professor Oak. The Bulbasaur cried its name with glee and jumped on to the head of Ash which knocked him over. All of them except Ash started laughing as Ash grumbled and pulled Bulbasaur of his head. He then waited by the corner to see the other two pick their starter.

"So Dan, which Pokémon would you like for your starter?" asked Professor Oak. Dan went and immediately picked up Squirtle and grabbed its pokéball from its table. _Of course he was going to pick Squirtle because it has the type advantage over Charmander. How pathetic, _thought James.

"Well Squirtle is obviously the better choice since water beats fire," said Dan. Professor Oak looked at Dan with a wary eye and repeated the same words he said to Ash. Dan and Ash both said goodbye to James and Professor Oak and both went out of the lab. Professor Oak turned to James.

"Well James here is your starter Pokémon Charmander," Professor Oak said gesturing to the Charmander. Charmander was looking downcast at the comment that Dan made about water always beating fire.

"It's okay, Charmander. We'll show him that fire is something to fear," James said confidently. Professor Oak smiled at his son's determination.

"Well James you'll be at a great disadvantage in the first two gyms having two fire Pokémon so I suggest that you capture another Pokémon soon," said Professor Oak. "That Charmander is a real fighter and really will look out for you on your journey. Take care of it and it will take care of you," said Professor Oak smiling.

"C'mon Charmander," he said and the Charmander hopped on to James' shoulder. Then he walked out of the laboratory and went home. He walked inside. Charmander jumped from his shoulder and sniffed his surroundings.

"Mom! Growlithe! I'm home!" shouted James. In less than no time James saw his trusty Growlithe come running from the kitchen. He greeted James with a bark and went over and said hello to Charmander. The too started conversing in Pokémon language and seemed to be getting along great. Then James saw his mom come down the stairs with his backpack smiling.

"Hi James, I went through your backpack and added some other things to it. You forgot to pack your extra underwear," said his mom. James rolled his eyes.

"Mom!" he whined. "I'm twelve years old and already going on my pokémon journey!" His mother started to form tears in her eyes.

"I know that, but to me you'll always be my little baby. It seems that you were born just yesterday. And – " she started to continue but was interrupted by James.

"Mom, I don't need to hear the full story," said James quickly. He took his backpack from his mom and went to the kitchen and packed some pokémon food. He then came back to the hall where he tried to say goodbye to his mother.

"Wait, here is some money," his mom said and gave him 1,000 poke **(is it this or like dollars or something)**. "Every time you beat a trainer, you get some money. This should start you off nicely though." After thanking his mom and promising her a thousand times that he would call her when he reached the next city and a lot of other things he finally headed out the door. He looked at the watch 10:00. He returned Charmander to its pokéball and headed out of Pallet Town with Growlithe trailing him. He was going to become a tough trainer and show both his rivals what he was made of.

_This is going to be one heck of a journey, _James thought.

**O my god, that was so boring to write but we got rid of all the formals of the Pokémon journey in this chapter. This really isn't my first story because I lost my email password to my other account. So anyway, promise to have some action next chapter.**

**Next Chapter: James and Growlithe head out to Viridian City where they here about problems with food disappearing mysteriously. Well they'll just have to dig into this mystery!**


End file.
